The city never sleeps!
by AlexandraLeu
Summary: Sakura is moving from her hometown to Tokyo. She hopes that no one will pay attention to her. But what happens when she meets 2 boys that fall in love with her and to top all that she becomes the head of a criminal organisation?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you will like this story. I had this idea for a while and I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my first story and I really hope it is good enough for you to read. **

Chapter 1: The arrival and the meeting.

The city never sleeps … Or so I've learned from my experience. When you go to a different town you feel different, at first you feel like an outsider and then you slowly get used to it, start making friends and then become an insignificant member of the town… I wish it was that way for me but unfortunately God had other plans for me. Let me tell you the story of how I became the head of a criminal organization and had 2 men lusting over me.

It was 10 months ago. I remember that day as if it had been yesterday. Mt parents had to go to another country for work and they didn't know how to deal with me… for them I was like a bother, they wanted to accept that opportunity given to them but I was an impediment in their way .That day I asked my parents if I could live in the city called Ikebukuro, it was a big city in a big country and I liked that, that way I would not be in the center of attention… in a big city no one will observe me. Or so I've thought. 'How naïve kid!' that's what I would tell myself one month later. I was surprised when the people who gave me life accepted and let me go where I wanted. They bought me an apartment and left for France. The only words they said to me were:

'Take care, Sakura we won't be coming back soon!' And they left…

I was always the center of attention because I was unusual. I have pink hair and green eyes and these things were always envied by the girls that felt that I threatening their popularity. The only thing that I truly wish is that I become a normal human not an oddity with emerald eyes and bubble-gum pink hair. Now I am happy I will move from this town and go to Tokio, the city in which no one will observe my presence.

Moving from my house was not a troublesome thing because I wasn't the type of girl to have lots of things like make-up or beauty products. Hell, for me if I had my i-pod and a pair of jeans would be enough. I hopped into my car and drove to the city I was going to live in for the next two years at least. My new apartment wasn't big but it wasn't small either it was made so that 2 adults could live easily in it.

First day of school, a hard thing for me I've never been good at dealing with people maybe because my parents weren't sociable people and I think people are troublesome. I don't think I will make any friends these two years I am going to be in high school. Oh! I forgot to tell you I'm now second year in high school that means I'm seventeen years old. I have never been in a relationship and I don't intend to and I am planning to be alone for my whole life. It sounds very good to be alone for the rest of my life. So here I was the first day of high school. Everybody was looking at me and whispering behind my back, probably because of my pink hair.

I found out where my class was and headed there. I found the place next to the window to be very appealing to me so I sat there. Next to me were sitting two girls. One had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle all the time, she seemed very loud and I decided not to get involved with her. The other girl seemed to be the quiet type she had black hair with a tint of navy to it, it was long and beautiful and her eyes were surprisingly white but had a bit of purple in them.

' _**Oh my god!**_ Your hair is pink! Did you dye it I won't believe if you say you were born with it!' screamed the girl with blonde hair, I knew she was annoying the first time I saw her.

'I was born with pink hair, and don't you think it's a little rude to scream at people and say that their hair isn't natural' I replied her, my tone full of sarcasm.

'Oh my! Where are my manners!' she said with that annoying tone of hers 'I'm Iamanaka Ino. What's your name?'

I didn't have to answer but I thought it would be rude and I didn't want to be like her so I replied: 'Sakura. _**Haruno Sakura**_!'

'What a beautiful name! Hinata why are you sitting there and hide come here and meet this girl, you see she has pink hair!'

The girl with beautiful navy hair came to me shyly and bowed:

'Nice to meet you! My name is Hyuuga Hinata!'

'Nice to meet you to!' I said. This girl was OK unlike the other one who was very loud.

'You are new here, aren't you?' Ino asked 'We could show you around and have you meet some of our friends, they are really cool! Especially Naruto!' after she mentioned thet name Hinata blushed a violent shade of red. She must really like that guy!

'And there are others too' Ino resumed 'they are really friendly except that bastard Sasu-' and she came to a halt. I wondered what thing in this world would make Ino shut up so I followed her stare and then I saw him.

He was the handsomest man I had ever seen in the 17 years of my life. He had black hair and … those eyes. His eyes were black but they were beautiful. I couldn't stop myself from asking Ino:

'Who is _**he**_?'

She answered me in a quiet tone I would have never guessed it was Ino's if she wasn't next to me:

' He's _**Uchiha Sasuke**_! Head of the Uchiha clan, if you think about it he _**owns**_ half of Japan!' she answered with awe in her voice, but then resumed 'but he's a cold bastard. He never talks to anyone except Naruto and Gaara. I heard he now has a relationship…'

But I didn't listen to Ino ramble. My attention was directed to _**him, **_he had something special about him but I didn't know what exactly that was. I was looking at him, better said staring, when he looked back at me. I couldn't take my eyes away from his, it was like I was under a spell. I was lost in those black eyes. I never thought a human being could catch my interest but he definitely caught it.

'Saaaaakuuuuraaaaa!' I heard Ino calling me.

' Yes Ino, what do you want?' I asked her annoyed because she interrupted me. From what? I didn't know either.

' You were staring at Uchiha and I thought you stopped breathing!'

' Shut up!' ugh this girl really annoyed me to no end.

While I was bickering with Ino another boy entered in the classroom and we shut up immediately, our eyes widening.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I will start writing chapter 2 after I upload this and I hope I can upload it in less than 3 days. I really hope you will review because I like to be criticized because after that I can improve myself. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Surprise!

**A/N:I really enjoy writing this story. I hope you'll like this chapter because I tried my best. And now I bow before Gaara-fan, my first reviewer and tell him that I will put Gaara in this story and Temari too. I bow to you all and tell you all that I love you. Thank you very much.**

Ino shut up instantly it was like a record, it could be written in the Guiness record book. The one who entered in the classroom was tall and had brown hair, his eyes were black. He was handsome, not the mysterious type like Sasuke but he looked very good. But in the next moment he shouted:

'Hello everybody!_** Kiba**_ here! How are you? I'm very happy and I'm having fun!'

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who entered the classroom after Kiba said 'Hey Kiba shut up and come here! Be quiet, the new kids will think you are a freak!'

'Hey, _**Naruto**_ you know that you are as loud as me so don't comment!' replied the guy named Kiba.

And then Kiba looked at me and smiled: ' And who are you? I haven't seen you around here, are you new?'

'I'm Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you! Would you mind telling me your name?'

'Don't be so stiff… relax, relax no one is going to eat you! Oh! And by the way my name is Inuzuka Kiba and the blonde one who entered the classroom after me is Uzumaki Naruto and-' he was interrupted by a delicious voice:

'Hey Kiba how long are you going to sit there and talk with that creature with pink hair!' Uchiha Sasuke , oh I mean _**THAT BASTARD**_ said.

How dare he! And then I burst: ' How dare you? Do you even know me? Who do you think you are? God? My mother? Or what? Before you call other people 'creatures' look at yourself first! And then come to me and call me a creature, until then you can go to hell.'

Oh god! I did it! after I calmed down I went and sat down next to the window where my desk was. I saw that Uchiha guy staring at me during the whole homeroom period. Seriously what was his problem after all?

The classes passed fast and it was now lunch period. I sat at the lunch table with Ino whom I apparently couldn't get rid of, Hinata who was a sweet girl and had the biggest crush on Naruto. With us were sitting Temari a girl that I met in math, she was a cool girl and apparently she loved math just like I did and was my neighbor, I was so happy when I found that out. The other girl that I met was Tenten. I met her in PE and she was very good at running and I liked her.

'Hey Sakura' started Ino 'why did you burst like that before our first period and especially why did you burst like that at _**the Sasuke Uchiha**_'

Temari almost _**choked**_ on her food when she heard Ino: ' What did Ino say? That Sakura did _**what**_? At the Uchiha Sasuke?'

'Ummm… why is it so important that I screamed a little at Uchiha, he's a bastard, he deserves it and I can't believe no one did it until now.' I said calmly.

Ino looked at me and started to say: 'I told you, he owns half of the country, nobody dares to do something to him because they could be put in jail or worse get killed in mysterious circumstances. So don't say I didn't warn you! You better not get involved with Uchiha Sasuke in _**any**_ way!'

Oh! I heard in the classroom that he was an important person but I couldn't believe that people would get killed if they tried to approach him. He really was a bastard. My thoughts were interrupted when he entered the lunch hall with him there were: the blonde boy whom I learned his name was Naruto and there was Kiba, Temari's brothers Gaara and Kankuro, Neji, Hinata's cousin and Tenten's boyfriend, and there was Sai, a guy I couldn't bring myself to like. Kiba saw me and started walking towards me, oh god another troublesome person I had to deal with.

'Hey Sakura-chan, can we sit with you?' he asked me. I wanted to say no but Temari's brothers were with him and I couldn't turn him down: 'Sigh. Okay you can come and sit at this table!'

'Yaaaay, guys come here I found a table!' he said to his friends. And they all came to this table including The Bastard( that's how I call him now ). Ugh! Why did I have to say yes… me and my big mouth!

The Bastard looked at me, smirked, and he sat next to me. I can't believe it, he has the guts to sit at the same table as me and choose to sit next to me! Naruto sat next to Hinata unsurprisingly and I could see they liked each other a lot, Neji next to Tenten, Sai next to Ino. After a short time a guy with hair that resembled a pineapple came and sat down at our table next to Temari. Hmmmm! Temari didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. The Bastard opened his mouth and made a sound:

'Hn!'

_**Hn?**_ What was that? Did he try to imitate an animal or what? Was he playing a game? Was he retarded? I couldn't stop myself from asking:

'What was that?' I asked everyone at the table 'is he trying to be funny or is he plain stupid and doesn't know how to make another sound beside Hn!'

They all looked at me with shock in their eyes and tried to read what was going on The Bastard's mind. He got up an wit a Hn! He left and Naruto went after him. Kiba started to comment:

'That's our Sasuke! Pay no attention to him Sakura. In a short time you will get used to it, so don't let him get to you!' he said smiling at me. His smile was captivating, I realized I liked to see his smile.

'Okay' I replied ' but it seems that lunch is over so we have to go to class.'

'Oh yes! Class. I forgot about that , we have to hurry up.' Kiba said rapidly. While he was trying to sit up he knocked down the juice can and it all spilled on me.

'KIBA! It was my favorite shirt! How am I supposed to get this stain to disappear?' I asked angrily. 'I can't go to class like this. Kiba you will tell the teacher that I was sick and I couldn't come to class!' after that I ran off to the bathroom.

~ 3 hours later ~

I couldn't get the stain off the shirt so I locked myself in the bathroom and changed myself in my PE uniform. School was over now so I could go home now. I started running towards the exit but something made me come to an abrupt halt. Sasuke umm I mean the bastard was sitting next to the exit. I couldn't stop myself from asking:

'What are you looking for?'

And his answer was the one that threw me off guard: ' I was looking for you!' after he said that, he came to me and did the most unexpected thing.

He _**kissed**_ me!

Uchiha Sasuke, the owner of half of the country, kissed me!

_**Oh My God!**_

But then I came back to reality. I remembered how Ino told me that he's in a relationship. I had to ask him. I broke the kiss:

'Weren't you in a relationship?' I asked.

'I am in a relationship.' He said bluntly.

Was he trying to make fun of me? And I ran! I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't stop my tears. Why? Because I was so angry tears started to come out. So I ran away. And before I knew it I got in an area of the town I didn't know. But something caught my eye. A lot of people were sitting in an abandoned building and they were apparently arguing. I entered it without hesitation. I was stupid. I didn't even pay attention that I was in the suburbs and a lot of people crowded in an abandoned building could be very dangerous. No. I was stupid. And that idiocy of mine told me that I had to ask where I was:

'Excuse me? Can you tell me where exactly this place is?' I asked.

And someone answered nastily: '_**And who are you, little miss?'**_

Uh-oh! I was in trouble.

**A/N: I had to end it here because the action is starting. Yaaaay! I want to thank my three reviewers:** **Gaara-fan, ****chibiXchibigirl**** and ****crowlady****. And I want to thank to the ones who put me on alert. I really love you all. I think I will update in 2 days. I want to say it one more time: I really appreciate reviews because I learn from them (this being my first story) and I can improve **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The girl and the gang!

**A/N: Oh God… I am so sorry that I am this late. I promised I would update this story in two days but it took me 1 month. I'm sorry and I don't have any excuse. I could blame the major writer's block. Again I'm sorry and I really hope the ones who read my story so far don't give up reading it. And guys I don't want to force this upon you but I really like reviews and if you could use 1 minute of your time writing a review I would be very thankful, I really want to improve myself, this being my first story, and your reviews help me do that. Please enjoy your time reading my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT TO THIS STORY, THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO KISHIMOTO-SAMA ONLY!(sorry I didn't put a disclaimer 'till now so I apologize and from now I will put up the disclaimer)  
><strong>

'_**And who are you, little miss?'**_

The person who asked that question was a man and he was looking at me probably asking his self why my hair was pink. I just wanted to be normal and I didn't really know how I ended in this mess. I wanted to get away, I wanted to erase this day, because if I hadn't met Uchiha I wouldn't be here now.

The man who was looking at me approached me slowly: 'Little miss, do you want to have a little fun?'. And after he said that he grabbed my ass and wanted to kiss me. That moment I lost my calm.

_**I punched him!**_

I punched him so hard he lost two of his teeth. I was now thankful to my father because he made me do two years of boxing. Two of the ones in the crowd approached me threateningly after the one who first talked to me fell unconscious. They wanted to punch me and leave me unconscious as well. I punched those two as well because I didn' want to get killed.

I hate violence. I hate violence and that's why I didn't want to practice boxing. When my dad proposed that to me I refused categorically, I didn't want to be feared because I was a boxer. But my father insisted and finally I accepted.

_**Boxing is awesome!**_ It gives me a sense of freedom and I love boxing. You ask yourself now how could it be possible for me to hate violence but to love boxing! I really hate violence and I never practiced boxing on humans but now was an exception and I could beat up those guys.

It was _**thrilling**_!

I couldn't stop. I didn't touch the boxing-bag for over 9 months and now it was the perfect opportunity to relieve the stress I accumulated during these months.

After I got tired of ass-kicking I checked my surroundings. The ones who did not fight against me were terrified. You could see that their eyes were wide with fear and their mouths were wide open.

' Ummmmm! Don't be so scared. I am not going to eat you. I only beat them up because they were going to beat me.' I said.

A woman with blonde hair and honey-colored eyes came to me and looked at me. I could tell she was not scared at all, in fact she was scaring me.

'You! What's your name?' she asked me.

'Sakura. Haruno Sakura.' I don't know why I said my name, I didn't even intend to, but something in that woman's tome made me so scared I couldn't even blink.

'Tsunade-sama, don't do anything please. You don't want the police to put you in jail again right?' a black-haired woman in the crowd said.

'Shizune! Leave me alone! I do what I want to do not what you want me to do, if I want to go to jail I will go to jail so shut your trap!'

'But Tsunade-sama-'

'No buts Shizune! Shut up!'

'Soooo… Sakura… I can see that you are strong' Tsunade resumed 'and you could beat up those guys easily! So why don't you join this organization? I am a bit too old to lead an organization so why don't you take my place and be the leader. You get anything you want and you can beat up some guys. So what do you say?'

The leader… she wants me to be the leader of an organization and to top it all a criminal organization. I can't believe what this woman is saying! The little plain Sakura with pink hair is asked to be the leader of a gang! What to do? Do I accept or I don't?

'_**Can I think about it for a while?'**_

'OK… I give you a week. I will be here waiting. But if you don't come and leave me waiting something ugly will happen to you!' she said threateningly.

I left the building and walked slowly towards my apartment thinking thoroughly about the events that happened today. First day of school...I met new people. A stupid guy who has a girlfriend kissed me. I got involved with a gang. Somebody proposed me to be the leader of that gang. God… this was a full day.

'-kuraaaaaa…Sakuuuuuraaaaaaaaaa!' I snapped out of my state of intense thinking and I looked behind me. It was a brown-haired boy whom I recognized to be Kiba.

'Oh God… Sakura, you sure walk fast. It took me some of my energy!' he said loudly.

Yeah sure! 'I'm really sure your source of energy is infinite. But what are you doing here?'

'Just taking my night walk. Were you going to your house? It's pretty late for a girl like you to be out on the street.'

'Yeah, I was walking towards my house when you came to me.'

'Then can I walk you to your house?' He asked.

I don't know why I let a guy whom I knew for only 1 day walk me home, but I kind of trusted him. Then again I don't know why but he emanated warmness from his every pore and I was sure that he couldn't even hurt a fly so I let him walk me home.

'_**Sure.'**_ I said calmly.

'So why did you move here?' he asked.

'My parents had to leave this country for work and I didn't want to go with them so they decided I would move in here because my uncle lives here even if I didn't see him once ever since I was born.' I answered.

'Oh I didn't think it would be like that. I thought you moved here because your parents had to come here for work. So now basically you live alone in this big city?'

'Yes, but I like being alone.' I stated.

He looked at me with shock in his eyes and then smiled: 'You will see that being alone is not that much of a good thing so…' he blushed 'if you want I can show you that having friends and being together with everyone is a good thing, I can become your friend if you want.'

_**What is this fellow saying? **_Okay… he wants to be friends with me. But why the hell is he blushing? And why the hell is he so cute? He is like a little puppy that begs for a pat because he was a good boy.

'Oh…O-Okay! We got to my house, soooo… Bye… See you tomorrow!' and I ran towards the apartment building leaving Kiba agape. Right at the moment I entered the building I heard him say:

'_**Sakura**_…Have a good night! See you tomorrow!' and he stood there smiling like an idiot.

And I got the elevator towards my apartment blushing madly. Oh God he was sooo cute! Kiba blushing was the cutest thing I saw in my life. That night I went to sleep while blushing.

_**NEXT DAY! **_

I woke up and did my daily routine: I washed my teeth, fixed my hair, dressed up and then ate breakfast. Today is my second day of school. I will meet loud Ino, quiet Hinata , The Bastard and Kiba. Kiba, I blush only thinking about yesterday. I know it's a stupid thing but the way he said he wanted to be friends with me and blushed was just melting me.

I got to school and was assaulted by Ino's loud voice. Hinata was trying to calm her down. Apparently she had to tell me something ASAP but she was interrupted when Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom.

The bell rang and the break began. She came to me quickly and told me that we had to go to the bathroom. I obeyed and went with her in the bathroom. She then said the thing I didn't expect her to say:

'Oh my god! When did you get together with Kiba?'

'Huh?' was the only smart reply I could give her.


End file.
